


Loss

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-13
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s thoughts in the aftermath of “Loss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Category: episode addition, drabble  
> Date: 11 May 2004  
> Summary: Alex’s thoughts in the aftermath of “Loss.”  
> Archive: [ShatterStorm Productions](http://www.shatterstorm.net/)… anyone else has to ask first
> 
> Disclaimer: “Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of Wolf Films, Universal Network Television, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,” Wolf Films, Universal Network Television, NBC, or any representatives of Stephanie Marsh or Mariska Hargitay. This story contains content between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Finally saw “Loss,” and I must say that it nearly tore me up to see it...and I knew what was coming! And then I suddenly had an Alex muse and this came out in a matter of moments…

  


I still can’t believe it.

I wish I could have told them. Told **her**.

I have never felt as horrid as when she fought to keep me alive. I could hear the pain in her voice, the fear…the loss.

And I could do **nothing**. Just lay there as if dead, and all the while dying inside for hurting her.

I had to see her before I left, wouldn’t take no for an answer until Hammond finally relented.

The tears in her eyes when she saw me…

I should’ve listened to Hammond. I think I hurt her more this way.


End file.
